


Trick or Treat

by Cubeee



Category: Supersons
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 04:36:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12573844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cubeee/pseuds/Cubeee
Summary: 发生在邪恶地球的万圣节故事，无肉，被和谐走外链





	Trick or Treat

**Author's Note:**

> 双黑化，注意避雷

“不——给——糖——就——捣——蛋——！”

故意拖长的孩子气尾音，每一步都伴随着地裂与物品粉碎的巨响，越来越重的浓烟与焦糊味道……去他妈的氪星人。达米安捂着流血不止的额头，竭尽全力屏住呼吸控制心跳，躲在翻倒的桌子后面。这场捉迷藏游戏他输不起。

“别躲啦，达米安，出来一起玩啊？这可是万圣节！”恐怖的化身、连恶魔也退避三舍的存在此刻正在一墙之隔外用轻快的语气发出邀请，“我喜欢你过家家的制服，很适合今天，吓人又可爱。”

过家家制服？达米安苦笑着抬起手看了看拳关节处的利刃，锐利的锥形尖头无法在那怪物身上留下一点划痕，头部的面甲被彻底捏碎，其中一块碎片还嵌进了他额头里。在一番近战交手后他还能活着，简直是奇迹。

……不，不是奇迹，只是那怪物还没玩腻而已。不抵抗只有死路一条，像个合格玩具一样垂死挣扎反而还有一线生机。

视线被逐渐凝固的鲜血糊住，达米安在肩膀上蹭掉眼睫毛上的血块。这个基地是不能要了，终极男孩最后大概会连整座山体一起破坏，他必须快点到达地底的爆音通……

冰冷的呼吸恶质地喷上达米安耳垂。

“找到你了。”

一切都发生在电光石火之间。达米安的拳头下意识挥出却被牢牢握在对方手心中，接踵而至的是脏器逐渐加强的压力——乔的手掌贴着他小腹，将他的身体紧紧压上墙壁。刚才作为掩体的桌子被乔一脚踩成碎木片，达米安知道自己的头盖骨不会比实木桌子硬多少。

“万圣节快乐啊，利爪。”胸前有U字形图案的少年笑容亲切，“我很喜欢你刚才给我的惊喜，再来一次？”

闪光弹已经用光了。达米安绝望地想，他腰带里一件能用来对付氪星人的东西都没有，能保证自杀成功的倒不少。

“不给糖就捣蛋，你应该有准备糖果吧？”乔凑近，嘴唇几乎与他相贴，乔的左腿甚至抵在达米安双腿之间，两具交缠的身体看上去暧昧无比。达米安不会蠢到以为对方真的是个来讨糖吃的可爱孩子，他知道终极男孩想要的是别的东西。

“我这里没有氪石。”他嘶嘶地答道，腹部的金属盔甲发出不堪重负的“嘎吱”声，大概保护不了他多久了。

“你有。曾经有。”终极男孩满不在乎地戳穿他的谎言，“我知道你毁掉了它们。我本来挺期待你用糖纸包着氪石献给我，但是做得出这种事，你就不是你了。”

“那你要什么？”达米安低声道，乔极有可能在下一秒使力把他压成肉酱，濒死的恐惧使他比平时更为冷静，“你要什么，只要我能给你……”

乔被逗乐了，笑声中充斥着不信任与嘲讽。“你还是不死心，对吗？我说过了，就算没有氪石，你也不是我的对手。”

那可未必。达米安心想，他毫不怀疑自己说出口的瞬间就是死期。

“我突然发现，你看上去也许很甜。”

“怎么，氪星人食谱上又多了人类？”达米安强打着精神答道。终极男孩再丧心病狂也不至于吃人，这点他还是有把握的，而且一身灰土与血的他也不符合对方的卫生标准。

乔淡色的唇轻轻贴上达米安的，又退开一点距离，血腥为他白净的面容添上一抹动人心魄的残忍。他伸出舌头舔了圈嘴唇，将殷红的血珠收进口中，细细品味。

“果然是甜的。”乔满足地笑了，“那我就不客气了？”

不等对方回答，那双湿润的嘴唇再次压上，这回带上了不容拒绝的力度，像是要用亲吻将达米安压碎。两个少年像野兽一样彼此撕咬、吮吸着，达米安流个不停的血污染了乔白净的脸，顺着唇舌纠缠流进嘴里，腥甜的味道像是催情的糖果。在达米安肺里空气用尽之前，乔退开了，哥谭曾经不可一世的利爪像个脏兮兮的人偶，无力地跌进血染的泥浆里，就像哥谭本身——虚张声势，自取灭亡。

“早点给我糖，我就不会捣蛋了嘛。”乔愉快地用鞋底碰了碰达米安，就像在试探一只躺在地上一动不动的虫子，“为什么你总是把事情搞得这么复杂？”

达米安抬起头，瞳仁里闪烁着恨意与惧意。乔享受这种眼神，他享受达米安的无力正如孩童拆开糖果，只有撕破美丽的包装才能品尝到里面的甜美。

“我爱你。”乔轻率地说。他是认真的。他的爱或许沉重，但货真价实。

爱太廉价，甚至比不上一把好刀。达米安讥讽地歪过头，不想做任何评论。

“万圣节快乐，达米。”乔踩上达米安膝盖，满意地看到对方双眼因惊恐而瞪大，“感谢你邀请我来。”

骨头折断的闷响。

“连句不客气都不说吗？真没礼貌。”乔感叹到，地上的人已经面色惨白蜷成一团，像是昏死过去。

地球最可怕的怪物俯下身，温柔地在杀人机器汗湿的发旋上印下一吻。

“别再故意激怒我了，这种吸引人注意力的手段太低级，你真的是个成年人吗？”

血红色的狞笑渐渐占据达米安全部意识，莫名的，这熟悉的恶意与冷酷令他感到安心。像父亲，像格雷森，像哥谭……像家。

脸颊被人抚摸着，和缓而又细腻。

“这么想被我养在笼子里的话，直接开口求我不就行了吗。”


End file.
